There is a need for an improved electronic tracking and ranging system to account for RF signal variations due to RF signal attenuation from energy waves, such as electromagnetic energy, are being reflected off and being dissipated in surrounding areas. Present electronic tracking and ranging systems require a special calibration procedure or special settings so that a user can determine range or track an object within a given area or a given location. In addition, other problems with present electronic tracking and ranging systems for objects include the use of very fine timing intervals for accurate measurements, i.e., within a couple of nano-seconds, and inherent delays in a transponder response time and transponder variations with temperature changes may cause larger ranging variations than the time interval being measured. Thus, there is a need for an improved electronic tracking and ranging system that provides a improved solution to the above problems such as increasing accuracy of locating an object including a tracked unit, even when the transmitted signal is attenuated as well as provide other advantages over present tracking and ranging systems.